I Wish You The Best
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Love you get over in two months. Big love, two years. Great love... it changes your life.


This is what happens when I listen to sad music and have strange dreams. It was very sad to write, and I'm hoping I won't get shot over it. LOL. Title is borrowed from the Brad Paisley song, I Wish You'd Stay. Don't own that, either.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither is the summary, which was borrowed from the movie Win A Date With Tad Hamilton.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Elliot Stabler's stomach churned as he watched Trevor Langan lean down and kiss Olivia. They had been dating for over a year, and he still couldn't believe it. That jerk was nowhere near good enough for his partner. In fact, no one was. She deserved someone who would treat her like the precious gift she was, and nothing less.

Langan whispered something in Olivia's ear, and Elliot felt a knot of jealousy tighten angrily in his stomach when Olivia blushed and laughed softly. She never blushed, and it was a beautiful sight. He just wished that he was the one making her smile that way.

Absently he rubbed his thumb over his left ring finger, empty after over twenty years of marriage. The divorce had finalized over six months ago, and he was still adjusting to life without his family. He ran a hand over his hair. Six months ago, he could have said something. He should have said something. He had all the chances, and he was certain that Olivia would see he could love her better than that piece of scum defense lawyer ever could.

Olivia smiled and kissed Langan again, then watched as he walked away from her desk.

As soon as Olivia looked at him, Elliot dropped his gaze to the open file in front of him.

She settled in her chair. "You okay, El?"

Of course he wasn't. The woman who was supposed to be his wife for all their lives was gone, and the only other woman he could possibly love was happy. How could he wreck that for her? "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Positive."

After work, Olivia trudged out of the bullpen after saying good night to Elliot. She loved her job, and it was a monumental part of her life. But sometimes it felt as though it was draining the life out of her. She pulled her jacket on and started toward the elevator. But as she came closer, she realized that Trevor was leaning against the wall. The corners of her mouth lifted in a weary smile. "Waiting on someone?"

Trevor pushed himself off of the wall and smiled at her. "As a matter of fact, I'm waiting on my girlfriend. Maybe you've seen her. She's about your height, with chestnut brown hair and the sweetest smile..." He placed his finger under her chin.

She blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Counselor." Her arm slipped around his neck.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I think it will get me everywhere, Detective."

A soft groan escaped her. "Maybe..."

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Actually, I'm hoping that it will get me a little more."

"What do you mean?"

His hand slipped into his pocket. "I'm hoping..." He produced a small black box. "That it will get me a wife." He opened the velvet box.

Olivia's eyes widened as she stared at the engagement ring. "What...?"

"Olivia, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She stared up into his hopeful eyes. He was proposing... Her heart leapt in her chest.

Trevor held his breath and studied her expression, silently praying that she would say yes.

She finally leaned up, kissing him deeply. Then she pulled back. "Yes."

It was his turned to be shocked. "Yes?"

She nodded. "I'll marry you."

"Y-You'll marry me?" He grabbed her and spun her around. "She said yes!"

Elliot stood a few feet away, sick and unable to breathe. He had seen most of the proposal, but his heart refused to let him believe it. He had screwed around, and now she was marrying someone who wasn't him.

Everyone who was in earshot stopped and cheered as Trevor kissed Olivia again. Everyone except for Elliot. He turned around and walked back into the squadroom.

A few moments later, Olivia caught up to him, smiling brightly. "Elliot, Trevor proposed!"

He did his best imitation of a surprised and delighted smile. "That's great, Olivia."

Her smile faded a little. "Are you okay, Elliot?" She reached out and gently touched his arm.

He saw the engagement ring adorning her long finger, making a mockery of everything that he felt. But he didn't want her to know that. He just wanted her to be as happy as she could possibly be. She deserved that much in life. And if she was truly happy with Trevor, then he would put on his best smile and be happy for her. So he reached for a little lie. "I'm fine. Congratulations."

She opened her mouth again, but Trevor slipped up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Do you mind if I steal my fiancé away from you, Stabler?"

The question felt like a knife in his heart, but Elliot nodded. "Go ahead, Counselor."

Olivia smiled at him, and Elliot felt his heart break all over again as Trevor led her away.

As they walked away, Olivia glanced over her shoulder at Elliot, and her heart twisted. Some small part of her felt that this was wrong, but she ignored it. Trevor was a good man, and she did love him.

So why did she feel like she was making the worst mistake of her life?

The End.

A/N: Please don't kill me!


End file.
